


Jonathan Christopher/Sebastian Morgenstern

by Akicchi



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Feelings, Feels, Introspection, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akicchi/pseuds/Akicchi
Summary: Attenzione: è consigliata la lettura dopo Città del fuoco celeste~Non sono Jonathan Christopher, ma neanche Sebastian.Non esisto, ma ho un cognome ed è Morgenstern.





	Jonathan Christopher/Sebastian Morgenstern

**Author's Note:**

> **Precisazioni dell'autrice:**   
>  La prima frase che vedrete citata è di Will(iam) Owen Herondale, presente nel libro _Shadowhunters - Le origini: Il principe_ , ma fare questo collegamento per me è stato, per quanto straziante, inevitabile; la seconda è il motto di Friedrich Nietzsche, un filosofo tedesco; l'ultima, ovviamente, è di Sebastian quando era Jonathan (poco prima di morire).   
> 

Non voglio sentirmi così.

Non l'ho chiesto io di essere un mostro.

Non mi hanno mai fatto né ho potuto scegliere come vivere.

Non è la mia vita.

Non sono Jonathan Christopher, ma neanche Sebastian.

Non esisto, ma ho un cognome ed è Morgenstern.

La mia è una famiglia morta e a pezzi, ma io sono quello più morto di tutti.

> _Se in tutto il mondo non c'è nessuno a cui importa di te, esisti davvero?_

No, non sono mai esistito.

Mi chiamo Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern e non sono mai esistito, se non per qualche breve e fugace attimo prima di morire fisicamente.

La mia esistenza era solo un nome, fino a quando non venne ripudiato con uno rubato ad uno vivo.

Sebastian Morgenstern.

Nuovo nome, stesso cognome e presenza.

Tutti mi conoscono ed odiano da quando l'ho ~~rubato~~  preso in prestito.

Non m'importa.

Mi hanno sempre odiato e continueranno a farlo.

Non esiste il perdono né l'amore per uno come me.

Se Dio esistesse per davvero, allora avrei ricevuto un minimo di grazia.

Ma Lui non esiste.

Gli Angeli sì, così come le creature infernali, ma Dio no.

_Dio è morto_ , come me.

Volevo solo vivere.

Clarissa, mia unica sorella e regina.

Ci hai appena dato la libertà.

Mi dispiace, eravamo solo dei fantasmi.

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, il fantasma del fratello maggiore dagli occhi verdi che avresti desiderato e amato.

Sebastian Morgenstern, il fantasma dell'assassino dagli occhi neri come l'inchiostro che mai avresti amato o perdonato.

Nessuno si ricorderà di noi, soprattutto del primo vero figlio di Valentine.

La famiglia maledetta si è estinta.  
 _Non mi sono mai sentito così... leggero._  



End file.
